


Photograph

by Quackyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Mistakes were made, my girls ;;, press homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Nayeon gets a call she was half expecting from her former leader.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017) collection. 



> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2017. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. 
> 
> This is Team Future’s fic for the following prompt set:  
>  **Monsta X – "All In"**  
> [lyrics](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2016/05/monsta-x-all-in-georeo) | [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNxPGbk-gwA) | [supplementary](http://rjkoehler.tumblr.com/post/152856895413/a-cold-rain-falls-on-seoul-stations-bus-transfer) [prompts](https://65.media.tumblr.com/0e2f620f654eca791f3949d8ff2cd951/tumblr_ohacnvx5H81vicd9po1_540.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> The other 2 fics for this prompt can be found in [the collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017). Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/11zWakWWX8HnpIEJXZlmKpCjNkx1vjpUKEEL6jxsYz2M/viewform?edit_requested=true)!
> 
>  
> 
> Before Sixteen (the survival show to make Twice) Jihyo legally changed her name from Jisoo to Jihyo.

Nayeon was woken by the sound of her ringtone, some new girlgroup's track. She hadn't really invested in the group but the song was catchy. She rolled over in her bed and answered the phone. It was her old leader and now girlfriend, Jihyo. "Ji, what is it?" Nayeon mumbled, she was exhausted. "If you've forgotten our keycode again I'm not going to get up, and I'm not wearing anything." 

"Nayeon." Jihyo said quietly. "I'm going to come home soon, I promise but I need to talk to you." 

"What's wrong?" Nayeon said suddenly moving in the bed, wondering what her girlfriend could possibly need to talk about that can't wait until she gets home. 

"It's going to hit the news that I'm a lesbian." Jihyo said quietly. "I'm at JYP and they said they can't stop the press releasing it." Nayeon wanted to get dressed and get to JYP to hold her girlfriend. "There is a photo. Of us. Kissing." Nayeon saw her solo career running away from her. "Don't worry, they can't see you, I'm the only one who's really obvious." 

"Jihyo." Nayeon sighed a little. "It might not be that bad." 

"There has never been an out lesbian Nayeon. And all of the out gay men have suffered career lapses." She took a deep breath. "JYP wants to push back my comeback until we know what the press and public reaction will be." 

"When are you coming home?" Nayeon said quietly. 

"I'll be late, you go to sleep, you have a photoshoot tomorrow." 

Nayeon woke up early and smiled at the woman sleeping next to her. She pressed a gentle kiss to Jihyo's cheek and then got up, showering quickly and then trying to pick out something to wear. She smiled when she heard. "You love being naked too much." 

She turned around and looked at Jihyo. "You love me being naked." Jihyo nodded a little and smiled when Nayeon walked over to give her a gentle kiss. "I need to get ready, because I want nothing more than to spend all day in bed with you." 

"Have you checked online?" 

"No, Jihyo. You shouldn't." Nayeon was pulling a dress over her head, slowly covering a matching bra and pantie set she had on. "It's not good to see what they are saying. I will look, ok?" 

Nayeon checked when she was on her way to a photoshoot, it was for a new film she was in. The lead actor was nice and the shoot would be something she could really enjoy. Nayeon sighed reading the comments, a lot of them were the kind of horrible thing she had imagined that people would say. Some of them even suggesting that Jihyo couldn't get a man - which she could have done if she'd wanted. All of Twice had had multiple offers from different idols. Jihyo was beautiful and Nayeon felt angry reading the comments about how she wasn't pretty enough to date men. 

She hated reading the comments saying that Jihyo should be dropped from JYP, that she should leave stardom, even worse were the comments that Jihyo was probably inappropriate with Twice. That was not the case, the only one in Twice that she'd hit on was Nayeon and they had both known the other was gay. Nayeon had dated Hyojung from Oh My Girl when she was younger and Jihyo had warned her not to get caught. It seemed cruel for fate to ruin Jihyo's career when she had always been so careful, and her first girlfriend since debut was Nayeon. 

Nayeon felt bad when she got home and saw her girlfriend sat on the sofa curled up. She knew Jihyo had read the comments. She sat next to the girl and gave her a quick kiss. "I told you not to read it." Nayeon said quietly. It wasn't like Jihyo had no choice, she could have just not read it. Nayeon pulled Jihyo close to her. "Our families already knew and our friends knew. It's going to be ok, you know that all the important people don't care that you like girls." 

"It's ok Nayeon. I have you." Jihyo kissed her girlfriend quickly and then got up to make dinner. Nayeon was concerned that the other seemed so ok with everything that was going on. She decided that she wasn't going to press it and if the other wanted to pretend she was ok then she was going to let her do it. Nayeon wondered if Jihyo was trying to make her feel better as it was her who was kissing Jihyo. 

Nayeon didn't really know how it had happened. One photo was released. JYP denied it was Jihyo at first but people (anti-fans) managed to prove it was, so they changed their statement. Once it was in the open JYP made a statement about how Jihyo was a lesbian to try to control the damage. But the damage was like an earthquake, at a magnitude of 10. The epicentre was in Nayeon and Jihyo's apartment. 

Jihyo was dropped from endorsements, TV show appearances cancelled, and JYP pushed back her comeback indefinitely. Jihyo was just sat around the house all day. She'd stopped going to JYP, no amount of practice was going to change the situation about her comeback and no amount of meetings with JYP staff was going to be able to fix the situation. Nayeon didn't know if there was anything she could do and every time she offered Jihyo told her that she just wanted to be alone. 

The other girls from Twice came to visit and it was nice. Sana brought her daughter (but not her husband) and Mina brought cookies. Tzuyu had called from her film set and the others had all called and texted. Jeongyeon had said that while she wanted to come over, the company had advised her not to because it might spark a rumour that she was also a lesbian and she had her own career to protect. 

Nayeon had no idea how to stop her girlfriend's pain and watching her die a little every day was getting too much. She didn't know how to help and a favourable solution to this seemed further and further away. Nayeon didn't know if there was even a good outcome to this. It seemed that nothing much had changed since Hong Seok-Cheon came out and essentially ruined his whole career. 

Nayeon continued working, Jihyo continued lying and saying that she felt better or that JYP might be finding a way for her to continue working. But really Nayeon knew that it wasn't true. She knew that there wasn't going to be a way around this. Jihyo kept promising her that it was ok because it was for Nayeon, for them and at least if she was outed that it didn't matter as long as they were happy. 

Nayeon wasn't sure if Jihyo was really happy anymore. She wondered if the other was starting to hate her because her career was still going well, because no one knew it was her kissing Jihyo in the photo in question. Nayeon didn't know if there was ever going to be a day where they didn't have to worry about it - and it seemed like the press were all over it. 

And to make it worse there was an obsession with finding out the identity of the girl that was kissing Jihyo. Nayeon didn't know how it was possible that people didn't know it was her. She had cut her hair off for a role, so maybe it was the long hair in the photo that threw everyone off. She was thankful that she looked different. She felt so guilty for that feeling, her girlfriend couldn't run away from the truth but she could. 

Nayeon could feel them drifting apart. She was fighting with Jihyo more, it was getting worse and she didn't know how she was going to be able to get back to something amicable with her. Nayeon began to see the end coming quickly. She couldn't keep doing this and fight after fight about how Jihyo was angry with her for not admitting it was her in the photo and that Nayeon had ruined Jihyo's life. 

Nayeon left when Jihyo was out. She left a note. She moved in to a small apartment and decided she was going to rebuild her life as if she had never loved. She got a text that night from Jihyo. _Bye. Don't call me._ Nayeon knew she deserved to be treated like this but it still hurt. Although she imagined it hurt more to have the woman you love leave you when you were out because she's a coward. 

Nayeon had started seeing her friends more, she was always out. Being at home was where she thought about everything and that wasn't the best idea. She didn't really know why she'd gone and messed it up. She just hadn't known what to do. She regretted everything and just wanted to be with Jihyo. She just wanted to fix everything, but it didn't seem like there could be a way. 

She tried to call Jihyo but got nothing in response. She tried to go back to their place but found the key code had been changed. She tried to find her at JYP. Nayeon knew that she'd messed up and now she was faced with the prospect of losing Jihyo for good. 

Nayeon was distracted when it came to the press conference for the film she was staring in. She kept missing questions and was generally looking dazed. She hadn't really been sleeping since the break up. Her attention was caught by a question. "So what do you think of Park Jihyo's revelation that she's a lesbian?"

Nayeon thought for a second and took a small drink. "Revelation? She was cruelly outed for media views. How could I think anything positive of the press doing that?" 

"That wasn't what I meant, what do you think of her being a lesbian?" 

"I don't think anything. She's a lesbian? What difference does it make? She was the leader of Twice, she was a phenomenal solo artist and she was an amazing brand representative, until the press decided to take that away from her for profit." 

"Do you know who the girl was in the photo?" 

"Yes." Nayeon took a small breath, "it was me. I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with Park Jihyo." 

The press conference was over quickly and Nayeon was thrown into a meeting with JYP himself to discuss her actions. She didn't really care about any of this anymore. She wanted to be with Jihyo, she wanted to be with her more than she wanted to stand on stage, or be in the movies. She didn't care who knew how she felt anymore. She'd always been terrified to say it out loud and she knew that she'd just ended her career, everything she'd worked for. 

That night Nayeon got up when she heard a knock on the door, she looked at Jihyo who was standing there. "You're an idiot." Was all Jihyo said. 

"I love you." 

"You just gave up everything." 

"I love you." Nayeon shrugged. "I'm here for you, this time. Trust me. I'm going to find a way to make everything right." 

"You can't Nayeon. This is it." 

"Maybe the public will get over it." Nayeon said with a small smile. 

"They won't. They never have before. Why would we be any different?" 

"I don't care." Nayeon shrugged. "I love you. I just want to be with you. I don't need fame." 

"What if it's not enough." 

"I'm all in." Nayeon said quietly. "I have no where else to go but in your arms." She took a small breath. "Maybe we could get normal jobs and move somewhere. We could call Mark and see if his family could help us find jobs in America. We could have a fresh start and maybe find a place we belong." 

"Together?" 

"My home is where ever you are." Nayeon gave Jihyo a warm smile. It seemed like nothing was possible but simultaneously they could do anything they wanted. It was just finding what they wanted to do, and where they wanted to do it. Nayeon felt safe in the knowledge that they'd be doing it together.


End file.
